larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
01. Prolog Saga
Die Prolog-Saga wurde im Jahr 2007 gestartet und stellt den Auftakt der Geschichte von Vorsar und Hektor dar, damit bildet Sie die erste Saga. Vornehmlich werden in dieser Saga die Eigenheiten der beiden Protagonisten aufeinander abgestimmt und dargestellt, es werden ihre Marotten und Angewohnheiten beleuchtet und die Fantasy-Welt, in der sich die Helden bewegen, genauer vorgestellt. Inhalt: Es ist eine Welt von Schwert und Magie, in welcher die beiden Kämpfer Vorsar und Hektor sich, jeder aus ganz unterschiedlichen Gründen, seit fünf Jahren gemeinsam als Monsterjäger durchschlagen. Dabei trägt Vorsar ein Geheimnis mit sich: Er ist ein 500 Jahre alter Vampir, was sein Partner aber nicht wissen soll. Nachdem Hektor mit Calcifer einen kleinen Feuergeist als Partner gewinnt und damit Zugang zur Magie erhält, erreichen die beiden Jäger auf der Suche nach Arbeit das magische Reich Nosgoth. Dort werden Sie rasch in den Kampf der Sarafanen und der Vampire hineingezogen und Vorsar muss seine Identität offenlegen. Dennoch bleibt Hektor an seiner Seite und riskiert damit sein Leben. Dann lernen die beiden ungleichen Helden ein Schildkrötenmännchen, den Gemüseältesten kennen, welches Vorsar und Hektor Zutritt zu einer neuen Welt voller Mythen und Magie eröffnet. Dort erlangt Vorsar, nachdem Er den mächtigen Drachenfürsten bezwungen hat, eine gewaltige Waffe, sein ikonisches Rotschwinge und gewinnt damit einen Rivalen, den mächtigen Eisprinzen Ivan, der Ihn auch sogleich zum tödlichen Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod fordert, in dem Eis und Feuer aufeinanderprallen. Handlung: Der erste Kampf Vorsar von Dreadmoore, ein vampirischer Schwertkämpfer und sein Partner, der menschliche Axtkämpfer Hektor, sind Monsterjäger und halten sich mit kleinen Aufträgen über Wasser, die zumeist einfach nur im Töten irgendwelcher kleiner Bestien, wie mutierten Ratten, Kellerzombies oder ähnlichem bestehen,die den Menschen das Leben schwer machen. Während einer Reise ins finstere Reich Nosgoth, wo Vorsar neue Gelegenheit für Aufträge sieht, rasten die beiden des Nachts in einem Wald. Hektor, der ein ungutes Gefühl hat und daher keine Ruhe findet beschließt, sich den Wald genauer anzusehen und gelangt nach einer Weile des Umherwanderns auf eine Lichtung, die vollständig abgebrannt ist. Die Antwort nach dem "Wer" erhält Hektor auf dem Fuße, denn er wird von einem Feuermagier angegriffen, der ihn zu töten versucht. Vorsar kommt seinem Gefährten während des Kampfes im letzten Moment zu Hilfe, doch als Vampir fürchtet er sich vor Feuer, was die Sache erheblich erschwert, da er auch seine Identität als Untoter gegenüber Hektor nicht preisgeben darf, der keine Ahnung davon hat, was sein Partner wirklich für ein Wesen ist. Vorsar verfügt jedoch über das legendäre Schwert Kaltstahl, dessen eiskalte Klinge die Flammen zu bändigen versteht, sodass der Schwertkämpfer schließlich an den Magier herankommen und ihn enthaupten kann. Zurück bleibt eine kleine Flamme, die offenbar die Kraftquelle des Magiers war und trotz dessen Tod munter am Boden weiterlodern kann. Als Hektor inmitten der Flammen ein kleines Gesicht zu sehen glaubt, fasst er ohne nachzudenken in das brennende Rot, worauf sich die Flamme als kleiner Feuergeist namens Calcifer zu erkennen gibt, der sich augenblicklich an Hektor bindet. Calcifer, der sehr laut und unruhig ist verkündet, dass er nun einen Pakt mit Hektor geschlossen hat und zu ihm gehört. Dieser Pakt würde erst gebrochen werden, wenn Hektor sterben würde, so wie es bei seinem vorherigen Besitzer, dem Magier der Fall war. So bleibt den beiden Jägern letztlich nichts anderes übrig, als die kleine nervtötende Flamme mitzunehmen. Geheimbund der Cabal Einen Tagesmarsch später erreichen die beiden Gefährten schließlich das düstere und zerfallende Königreich Nosgoth genauer gesagt, die Hauptstadt Meridian und dort stellen die Jäger ziemlich schnell fest, dass die Stadt offenbar ein gewaltiges Vampirproblem hat, denn überall treiben sich Angehörige der Bruderschaft der Sarafanen herum, bei denen es sich um einen Orden blutrünstiger und fanatischer Vampirjäger handelt, und diese kontrollieren alles und jeden in Meridian. Hektor sieht eine gute Chance, hier den ein oder anderen Auftrag zu erhalten, doch Vorsar ist äußerst unruhig, denn überall in der Stadt haben die Glyphenmeister, eine finstere Gilde von Technomagiern im Auftrag der Sarafanen Portale errichtet, die einzig und allein dafür dienen, Vampire am Durchkommen zu hindern. Als die beiden Jäger aufgrund Vorsars verdächtigem Verhalten auch tatsächlich kurz darauf von Soldaten angegriffen werden, versuchen sie zu fliehen und laufen durch eines der Portale, wobei nur Hektor es unbeschadet passieren kann, während Vorsar zurückgeworfen wird. Er will sich den Soldaten stellen, doch in diesem Moment tauchen andere Vampire auf, erledigen die Soldaten und nehmen Vorsar und Hektor gefangen. Die beiden werden als Gefangene zu den Cabal gebracht, einer Vampirsekte, deren Anführer die beiden Vampire Vorador und Kain sind und die ihren Hauptsitz in den unterirdischen Tunnelsystemen von Meridian haben, welche sich durch die ganze Stadt ziehen. Da die Vampire Nosgoths anders geartet sind als die Vampirart, welcher Vorsar angehört, bemerken die beiden zunächst nicht, dass es sich bei dem Schwertkämpfer ebenfalls um einen Untoten handelt und wollen beide als kleine Stärkung aussaugen. Erst als Vorsar, um sich und Hektor zu retten, seine wahre Identität preisgibt, lenken die beiden Anführer ein und lassen mit sich reden. Dabei kommt heraus, dass die Cabal einen Untergrundkrieg gegen die Sarafanen führen, welche das ganze Land unter einer strengen Herrschaft halten und das es nicht gut um die einstmals stolzen Untoten des Landes steht. Vorsar bietet Hilfe in diesem Krieg an, dies wird jedoch von Vorador abgelehnt, der meint, dass Vorsar und Hektor einen eigenen Weg zu beschreiten hätten und sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten Nosgoths einmischen sollten. Er legt den Beiden nahe, sich in das Land der Helden, nach Albion zu begeben, um dort ein fundiertes Training und eine gute Ausbildung zu erhalten, denn wenn schon einfache Soldaten der Sarafanen für die beiden Jäger eine Gefahr sind, so Voradors Argumentation, würde etwas Training wirklich Not tun. Vorsar hält dies für einen guten Vorschlag, zumal er bislang nur Geschichten über Albion gehört hatte, doch noch nie zuvor die Gelegenheit hatte, dieses wundersame Land persönlich kennenzulernen. Bevor er Meridian durch einen Tunnel der Cabal, der direkt und unerkannt aus der Stadt führt verlässt, will er sich von Hektor verabschieden, da er nicht glaubt, dass der Sterbliche an der Seite eines Vampirs reisen würde. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung bleibt Hektor jedoch an seiner Seite, mit der Argumentation, dass er noch viel von Vorsar lernen kann und darüber hinaus nicht glaubt, dass der Vampir bösartig ist. Gemeinsam verlassen die beiden schließlich Meridian und alsbald auch Nosgoth. Around the Sun Nur wenige Tage, nachdem Vorsar und Hektor das dunkle Reich Nosgoth hinter sich gelassen haben, treffen die beiden auf der Straße nach Albion urplötzlich auf ein seltsames kleines Schildkrötenmännchen, das wie aus dem Nichts am Wegesrand auftaucht und den beiden Reisenden eine Quiche anbietet. Durch das Aussehen und die Art des kleinen Wesens neugierig geworden, kommen Vorsar und Hektor ins Gespräch mit Ihm und fragen schließlich auch nach dessen Heimatort. Das Wesen, welches sich selbst "Gemüseältester" nennt erklärt, dass es aus einer anderen Welt stammt, nämlich jener Welt, der auch Calcifer ursprünglich entstammte. Ohne den beiden nähere Erklärungen zu liefern um was für eine Welt es sich dabei eigentlich handelt, öffnet das seltsame Wesen kurzerhand ein magisches Portal und bringt Vorsar und Hektor in seinen Gemüsegarten, der in einer anderen Sphäre als die normale Welt liegt. Der Gemüseälteste erklärt den beiden Jägern, dass er aus einer Welt namens "Around the Sun" stammt, welche aus Trümmern längst vergangener Welten besteht und von deren Existenz kaum jemand überhaupt weiß. Sein kleines Häuschen, welches auf einem solchen Trümmerblock liegt, ist abseits den Ebenen dieser fremdartigen Welt und daher für jeden außer Ihm selbst nahezu unerreichbar. Der Gemüseälteste lässt außerdem einen Hinweis fallen, dass sich irgendwo in den Feuerlanden von Around the Sun ein mächtiges Schwert befindet, denn es weiß offenbar um Vorsars Vorliebe dafür, seltenen und legendären Schwertern nachzujagen und diese zu sammeln. Ohne sich lange bitten zu lassen, will Vorsar sich das mal ansehen und der Gemüseälteste öffnet ein weiteres Portal, dass die beiden Helden in eine kochendheiße Wüstengegend teleportiert, dem Ort, den Calcifer seine Heimat nennt. Das Schwert Rotschwinge Nur mit äußerster Mühe und dank der tatkräftigen Unterstützung der kleinen Flamme schaffen es Vorsar und Hektor schließlich nach endlosen Stunden, sich in dieser kochenden Wüste zu orientieren und eine kleine Stadt am Fuße eines Vulkans ausfindig zu machen. Dort angekommen fragt Vorsar bei den Bewohnern nach der Waffe, von der der Gemüseälteste gesprochen hatte, doch jeder im Dorf sagt ihm, dass keiner das Schwert an sich bringen könnte, sein Wächter wäre unüberwindbar. Diese Aussage stachelt Vorsar jedoch nur noch mehr an und zusammen mit dem protestierenden Hektor macht er sich schließlich daran, den Vulkan zu besteigen, in dessen Krater sich, laut den Dorfbewohnern, die sagenumwobene Klinge befinden soll. Dieser Aufstieg erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, denn Lavaflüsse, Feuer und Steinschläge machen es den beiden nicht einfach. Dem Schwefel und dem Rauch letztlich entgehen sie nur, weil Vorsar als Untoter nicht atmet und Hektor von Calcifer geschützt wird. Auf dem Gipfel des Vulkans angekommen, entdecken die beiden auch schnell das Schwert, den Zweihänder Rotschwinge, der inmitten des Kraterzentrums in einem Gesteinsbrocken steckt. Sofort begibt sich Vorsar dort hinab, um das Schwert, dass ihn gleich magisch angezogen hat, an sich zu nehmen. Hektor hält sich derweil zurück, denn er vermutet eine Falle und wieder einmal soll er Recht behalten. Kaum, dass der Vampir die Klinge im Felsen nur erreicht hat, erhebt sich urplötzlich ein gewaltiger Drache aus dem umliegenden Lavasee und greift Vorsar sofort an. Der Drache, die Dorfbewohner nennen ihn nur ehrfürchtig "Drachenfürst", ist der Wächter dieser Klinge, denn offenbar wurde Rotschwinge aus seinem Herz angefertigt. In diesem Kampf scheint Vorsar zunächst den Kürzeren zu ziehen, da er sich kaum des Drachenfeuers erwehren kann und auf den Felsbrocken des Lavasees nur spährlichen Halt findet, bis ihm jedoch wieder einmal Kaltstahls Eigenschaften zu Hilfe kommen und er es schafft, die ungeschützte Stelle im Körper des Drachenfürsten zu treffen, jene Stelle, an der einst das Herz entfernt worden war. Nach diesem gewaltigen Treffer in sein Innerstes bricht der Drache ein und Vorsar kann Ihn mit einer weiteren Attacke in den Lavasee zurückbefördern. Als Sieger des Kampfes nimmt der Vampir Rotschwinge an sich, dass ihn als neuen Besitzer akzeptiert und sich nun mühelos aus dem Stein lösen lässt. Zurück in der Stadt wird Vorsar schließlich von den Bewohnern gefeiert und respektvoll sprechen sie von ihm als Prinz Ivans neuer Rivale, auch wenn weder Vorsar noch Hektor wissen, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Als der Vampir genauer nachfragt, was die Bevölkerung mit dieser Aussage meint, erklären die Dörfler, dass Prinz Ivan der Herrscher über das Reich des Eises ist, eine Region, welche unmittelbar neben dem Feuerreich liegt. Einst hätten die Sisters of Fire & Ice hier im Einklang geherrscht, doch Ivan, der Sohn der Eisprinzessin, habe irgendwann seine eigene Mutter getötet und ihren Platz eingenommen. Seither würden beide Reiche im Krieg liegen, da der Eisprinz die Ländereien des Feuers direkt neben seinem Reich nicht dulden will und sie zu vernichten droht. Darüber hinaus wüsste Ivan um das legendäre Rotschwinge, dass sich in den Feuerlanden befindet und giere schon ewig nach dieser Klinge. Da die Dörfler vermuten, dass Ivan nach Vorsar suchen lassen würde, sobald er von dessen Triumph hört, beschließt Vorsar, selbst zu Ivan ins Reich des Eises zu gehen und sich dem Mann zu stellen, anstatt die Dörfler unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Ein neuer Rivale Gleich am nächsten Morgen machen sich Vorsar und Hektor dann auf den Weg ins Reich des Eises, dass sich auf der anderen Seite des Gebirgszuges befindet, zu dem auch der Vulkan gehört. Dort angekommen sind sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eiskalt im Nachteil, da auch Calcifer diese Region nicht kennt und vor allem nicht ausstehen kann, was besonders Hektor von seinem kleinen Begleiter zu spüren bekommt. Umherirrend in der Wildnis werden die beiden Gefährten kurz darauf auch noch von einem riesigen Eiswolf, dem Fenrir angegriffen. Calcifer erzählt, dass Fenrir genauso ein Geist wäre wie er, jedoch einzigartig und extrem gefährlich. Vorsar nutzt die Gelegenheit zu einem Test und greift den Eiswolf mit seiner neuen Waffe, Rotschwinge an. So stark die Eisbestie auch ist, gegen die geballte Macht der Feuerklinge hat sie schließlich doch keine Chance und Vorsar sieht erstmals wie mächtig seine neue Waffe ist, als er den Eiswolf damit niederstreckt. Demütig erkennt Fenrir seine Niederlage an und schließt einen Pakt mit Vorsar, so wie auch Hektor einen mit Calcifer geschlossen hat. Doch anders als Calcifer wird sich Fenrir von dem Vampir beschwören lassen wenn er Ihn braucht, anstatt stets an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Mithilfe des Eiswolfes ist es für die Gefährten auch kein großes Problem mehr, Prinz Ivans eisige Residenz zu erreichen, denn Fenrir kann sie bis direkt vor die Tore des Palastes führen. Als Vorsar und Hektor wenig später den Eispalast von Ivan erreichen, werden sie dort schon ungeduldig vom Eisprinzen erwartet, dessen Späher bereits ihre Ankunft vorhergesagt hatten. Im Gespräch mit Ivan deckt dieser schließlich Vorsar und Hektor gegenüber auf, was es mit Rotschwinge auf sich hat: Offenbar handelt es sich um eines von sechs legendären Schwertern, die je einem Element zugeordnet und die stärksten Waffen in Around the Sun sind. Jede dieser Waffen könne nur von einem Mann geführt werden, der den vorherigen Besitzer im Kampf bezwungen und getötet hat. Einzig Rotschwinge hatte bislang noch nie einen Besitzer, da die Klinge noch von keinem erbeutet werden konnte. Ivan selbst entpuppt sich schließlich sogar als Träger der Eisklinge, des Electron Blue und er sieht Vorsar nun somit als seinen stärksten Rivalen an, da beide das Schwert des jeweils anderen in Händen halten wollen. Der Eisprinz fordert Vorsar schließlich zum Duell auf Leben und Tod heraus, denn nur der Tod des einen würde dem anderen den Ruhm und das zweite Schwert in die Hände spielen. Todesmutig nimmt der Vampir die Herausforderung an und die beiden begeben sich umgehend in die Arena des Schlosses, wo sie die Schlacht zwischen Feuer und Eis beginnen. Es zeigt sich jedoch bald nachdem der Kampf zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten begonnen hat, dass Vorsar im Umgang mit seinem Schwert noch viel lernen muss. Ivan beherrscht sein Electron Blue wahrlich meisterhaft und kann dessen besondere Eiskräfte mühelos entfesseln und darüber hinaus besitzt auch er einen mystischen Geist, den Greif, dessen Fähigkeiten er ebenfalls perfekt zu nutzen versteht. Vorsar hat so gut wie keine Chance gegen diesen Feind, zumal auch sein mächtiges Schwert im Kampf mit seinem Pendant, der Eisklinge eingeschränkt ist. Letztlich ist Vorsars einzige Rettung, dass Ivan zu übermütig wird und anfängt, mit Vorsar zu spielen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Rotschwinges nicht ansatzweise würdig ist. Als er den Vampir zu Boden wirft und im Moment des Triumphs eine Sekunde unachtsam wird gelingt es Vorsar, einen gut gezielten Hieb anzubringen, der so stark ist, dass er nicht nur Ivans Rüstung zerfetzt, sondern auch einen tiefen Schnitt in seinem Oberkörper hinterlässt, aus dem sofort weißes Blut austritt. Als Ivan geschwächt zu Boden geht, greifen seine Eiskrieger in den Kampf ein und Vorsar und Hektor halten es für klüger, erstmal die Flucht zu ergreifen, anstatt sich mit Ivans Heer anzulegen. Nur knapp entkommen die beiden aus der Arena und dem Schloss, wobei Ihnen abermals der Eiswolf Fenrir zu Hilfe kommt und Ihnen hilft, sich in den gefrorenen Gängen schneller fortzubewegen. Kaum haben die beiden den Eispalast hinter sich gelassen, als der Gemüseälteste vor deren Toren erneut wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und die beiden Gefährten wissen lässt, dass er mit Ihnen sehr zufrieden ist. Er teleportiert die beiden wieder zurück in ihre Welt und direkt auf die Straße zur Grenze von Albion. Er erklärt Vorsar noch, dass er gehofft hatte, dass der Vampir es schaffen würde, Rotschwinge zu gewinnen. Nun wäre er offiziell sein Schüler und der Gemüseälteste würde sich bald wieder melden. Er teleportiert sich davon und Vorsar und Hektor betreten mit neuen Erkenntnissen und neuer Stärke Albion, das Land der Helden. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Legacy of Kain: Der gesamte in Nosgoth spielende Arc sowie sämtliche auftretenden Elemente und Charaktere stammen aus der Videospielreihe "Legacy of Kain". Dabei spielen die Chroniken zur Ära der Ereignisse des 4. Teils der Reihe, "Blood Omen 2". So treffen die Charaktere auf einen Kain, der tief gefallen ist, nachdem Er von Lord Sarafan im Zweikampf bezwungen worden ist und aktiv dabei ist, den Widerstand der Cabal gegen die Sarafanen zu organisieren und seine Macht zurück zu fordern. Sie werden zeitweise in die Ereignisse hineingezogen, verlassen Nosgoth jedoch, ehe die Ereignisse weiter voranschreiten können, die letztlich im Spiel beschrieben werden. Eigene Elemente: * Around the Sun: Die aus mehreren Ebenen bestehende Welt von Around the Sun ist stellenweise zwar sehr von der Scherbenwelt aus World of Warcraft inspiriert, beinhaltet jedoch einen gänzlich eigenen Aufbau sowie eigene Strukturen. Es ist eine klassische, vielschichtige Fantasy-Welt, die sich durch verschiedene Ebenen und alle möglichen Arten von Personen auszeichnet, was gleich zu Beginn angedeutet wird. Jedoch besuchen die Protagonisten zu Beginn nur das Feuerreich & das Eisreich, wo Sie direkt mit dem ersten Konflikt dieser Welt, dem der beiden Elemente, konfrontiert werden. Trivia: *Innerhalb der Handlung wird mehrfach darauf Bezug genommen, wie Hektor all die Zeit nicht merken konnte, dass sein Partner ein Vampir ist, obgleich dies an etlichen Stellen meist sehr offensichtlich angedeutet wurde. So wird dargestellt, dass Hektor eigentlich der klassische Protagonist ist, der die Welt mit sehr naiven Augen sieht und noch ganz am Anfang seiner Reise steht, in welcher sich seine Aufmerksamkeit, seine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse erst noch entwickeln müssen. *Eine Quiche (sprich: Kisch), welche der Gemüseälteste Vorsar und Hektor während dieser Saga anbietet, ist ein französisches Teiggericht, bestehend aus Mürbeteig und gefüllt mit Lauch, Spinat oder Gemüse. Sein passender Auspruch: "Probier die Quiche, die ist ganz frisch!" kommt auch in späteren Sagas immer wieder als Running Gag vor. *Die Wunde, die Vorsar Ivan bei ihrem Kampf in dieser Saga zufügt, ist von großer symbolischer Bedeutung in der Geschichte. Diese Wunde hat Ivan durch alle weiteren Sagas und sie zeigt seine Verbundenheit mit Vorsar und die damit einhergehende ewige Rivalität. Erst viel später wird jedoch aufgedeckt, was es damit überhaupt auf sich hat. Kategorie:Sagas